Esta vez y para siempre
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Un día de mucha calor, las hormonas se vuelven locas, el nacimiento de más de una relación, ¿ Un amante, un amigo con ciertas ventajas o un novio que escogerías? / GaaHina / Lemon incluido :D / Oneshot /


**Hola :D Nuevo fic espero les guste, estoy preparando dos mas uno que quizás no termine xD, y otro que esta casi listo espero que tenga alrededor de 3 capítulos, espero les guste xD bye.**

 **Gracias adelantado por los reviews.**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_lalala_ pensamientos.

-lalala- dialogo.

/

30 Grados caían sobre la tranquila ciudad de Konoha, y el sol aun no alcanzaba su punto más alto en el cielo.

\- Que calor- Soltó una desganada peli rosa.

\- Creo que comparto tu opinión- Apoyó la rubia de una coleta lazándose sobre el piso - Las baldosas de tu casa son tan frías, Hina si esto no existiera me derretiría-

\- No exageren tanto - Dijo una rubia de dos coletas mientras se abanicaba con su abanico de lindos detalles en su madera.

\- Claro Tem tu lo dices porque vives en Suna, estas acostumbrada y tienes ese abanico siempre contigo- Reclamo la peli rosa.

\- Sakura puedo traerte uno cuando vuelva a venir de Suna -Dijo alegre la rubia- Uno a todas si así lo desean.

\- Eres un amor- Dijo la muchacha que estaba acostada en el piso.

\- Y tu cuñada querida ¿quieres uno? -Dijo la rubia con cierta malicia en su rostro sabiendo lo que provocaría.

\- ¡Temari!- Reclamó la ojiperla.

\- ¡Hinata! - Gritaron al unísono la rubia de una coleta y la peli rosa.

\- ¿Entonces sales con el divertido Kankuro o con el serio pero no por eso menos lindo Gaara?- Pregunto de forma directa la rubia de una coleta.

-¡ Ino !- Grito Sakura - Deja que nos cuente cuando esté preparada- Sugirió la peli rosa.

\- Ay! yo sólo tenía curiosidad - refunfuño Ino.

\- Chicas ca..cálmense- Sugirió la ojiperla a lo que las muchachas guardaron silencio unos segundos.

\- Y ¿ Ya estas preparada? - Preguntó Sakura de forma curiosa.

-Chicas- Dijo resignada la ojiperla comprendiendo que no la dejarían tranquila hasta que les contará.-Es Gaara- Un gran sonido de sorpresa salió de ambas chicas - Hemos salido un par de veces eso es todo, vamos tomamos un café, charlamos - No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al recordar sus "charlas".

 **Flashback**

-¡Gaara!- Exclamó la muchacha - Aún nos estamos conociendo- Reclamaba la muchacha mientras el pelirrojo lamia delicadamente el cuello de la ojiperla que estaba arrinconada en la pared.-Además nos pueden ver, por favor detente- Sugería algo afligida.

\- Si quisieras que me detuviera ya lo hubieras logrado- Susurro de forma ronca para luego besar sutilmente su boca.

\- Gaara- Jadeo la Hyuga para luego corresponder el beso.

 **Fin Flashback.**

\- Sólo charlamos luego me trajo a casa y eso hemos repetido unas 6 veces- Explico la Hyuga con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Mientes- Soltó la rubia, provocando una exaltación en la ojiperla- Hina, soy tu amiga desde que íbamos al jardín de niños, se cuando mientes-

-Ino si ella quiere contarnos eso por ahora, eso es lo correcto- Dijo la rubia de dos coletas - Hinata es una buena amiga, si ella no nos quiere contar ahora es por algo, ¿Cierto Hina?- La chica ojiperla asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, bueno ¿y nos puedes contar que tal es el?- Insistió la peli rosa.

\- Es un cretino, imbécil y narcisista - Hablo Temari.

\- ¡No! - Elevo el tono sin darse cuenta - Es dulce y atento, es muy observador - Señaló la ojiperla.

\- Wow - Dijo la peli rosa.

\- ¿Y tu frentuda como vas con Naruto?- Hablo Ino.

\- Ese es un imbécil, no sabe ni donde está parado - Soltó algo ofuscada- ¡Puerca! -

-Ya van a empezar- Dijo la ojiperla preparándose para escuchar la pelea sin sentido entre sus amigas.

-¡Hey!- Grito la rubia de dos coletas- Porque en vez de pelear, mejor no vamos a la playa, en Suna no lo hay y muero por ir a una, mis hermanos irán encantados.- Sugirió.

\- No es mala idea - Susurró Ino.

\- Invita a Naruto - Sugirió Temari.

-Lo llamaré, ¿irá Gaara?- Preguntó la peli rosa activando las mejillas de la ojiperla que se llenaron de un color rojo.

-Claro- Aseguro Temari mirando a la peli azul- El no se lo perdería por nada, bueno me voy, nos vemos chicas en...- Saco su móvil para mirar la hora- 2 horas en la playa KonohaSun.

\- Adiós Tem- Se despidieron al unisonó el trió de chicas.

 **Una hora más tarde**

El calor había aumentado un par de grados y el sol ya había pasado por lo más alto, para la buena suerte de los chicos una suave brisa corría haciendo más ameno el hecho de encontrarse bajo el abrazador calor, las chicas y Naruto llegaron primero a la playa.

-Naruto cuida nuestras cosas mientras nosotras nos cambiamos- Ordenó la peli rosa.

-Okey, okey- Obedeció el rubio quien para ahorrar tiempo había ido con su traje de baño puesto, para variar uno de color naranja, se quito la playera con un signo de Konoha al centro para luego echarse vagamente sobre la arena a esperar.

\- Eres un vago- La voz ronca de un pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hombre! Si es Gaara ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto el rubio acercándose a los tres hermanos.

\- ¿Y las chicas?- Pregunto la rubia.

-En el baño cambiándose- Respondió el zorruno.

\- Que molesto, cambiarse, deberían venir listas como nosotros- Sugirió un joven de cabello castaño.

\- Kankuro la diferencia es que nosotras somos lindas y debemos serlo siempre, no como tú que eres un experimento fallido- Se burló Temari- Me voy a cambiar.

\- Tem, me las pagaras maldita bruja- Grito el Sabaku.

\- No seas tan ruidoso Kankuro- Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Gaara nos acaban de insultar, a todos los hombres- Reclamó el castaño.

-No, Sólo a ti- Respondió para luego sacarse la playera mostrando su marcado torso dando un lindo toque de contraste entre su rojo cabello, su nívea piel y su oscuro traje de baño- Me voy - Dijo para luego ir directo hacia el mar.

\- Me rindo con esta familia-

\- Tranquilo- Dijo el rubio observando al castaño lanzarse a la arena.

-Les demostrare que puedo conseguir una chica- Susurro el castaño.

-Oh, hablando de chicas, ahí vienen- Soltó el Uzumaki.

-Wow, ¿Quien es la rubia? - Pregunto el castaño mirando a la rubia de una coleta contonearse al caminar, su hermoso traje de baño violeta marcaba sus grandes dotes delanteros, haciendo que este se levantase de un golpe.

\- ¿Te gusta Ino? - Preguntó asombrado el rubio.

\- Pero si es una diosa- Susurro.

\- Quizás, pero nadie se compara con mi Sakura- Dijo el rubio orgulloso dirigiendo la mirada a la peli rosa quien traía un hermoso traje de bañado rojo resaltando sus ojos de jade.

\- Si, quizás, pero no está tan dotada como Ino- Dijo el castaño sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Si hablamos de dotes... bueno- Dijo el zorruno cambiando su vista a una linda jovencita de hermosos ojos opalinos y una piel de porcelana haciendo contraste con su hermoso cabello, llevaba puesto un hermoso traje de baño rojo oscuro, casi como el color de la sangre, sus dotes eran bastante voluminosos.

\- Hinata - Dijeron al unísono para luego mirarla casi babeando.

\- Si la siguen mirando sacare sus testículos y los meteré en las cuencas de sus ojos - Una macabra voz cambió al instante el ambiente, esa presencia maligna era ya conocida por ambos.

\- Gaara, tío solo la miramos un poco- Dijo el zorruno sintiéndose intimidado.

\- Vamos Gaara, no seas así - El castaño sabía de lo que era capaz su pequeño hermano.

\- Están advertidos- Siseo el mojado pelirrojo mientras agitaba su cabello con la mano quitándose un poco de agua.

-Y ¿Como nos vemos? - Pregunto Temari.

\- Hermosas todas, obviamente menos tu peluda- Se burló el castaño- Sabemos que gastaste todo el pote de cera depilatoria antes de poder salir de casa-

-Serás hijo de ...- La rubia se notaba ofuscada.

\- Gaara- Susurro la Hyuga mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y un leve sonrojo mirando como una gota de agua marina recorría el escultural cuerpo del pelirrojo desde su cuello hasta perderse un poco más abajo de su ombligo, mordió su labio inconscientemente.

\- Hinata - Jadeo el pelirrojo para acercarse de manera brusca tomándola por sorpresa y besando sutilmente sus labios, todos quedaron estupefactos, todo pasó muy rápido y la ojiperla no tardó en llenar su cara de un tierno sonrojo.

\- ¿Segura que sólo charlaban?- Sugirió Ino de forma maliciosa.

\- ¡ I...Ino!- Tartamudeo la ojiperla sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-Gaara no sabía que tu y Hinata fueran pareja, lo tenías bien oculto hermanito- Dijo el castaño abrazándolo, a lo que el pelirrojo se negó golpeando su mano.

\- Vamos - Sugirió con aspecto imperturbable sabía que si se quedaban los hostigarían, la Hyuga asintió con la cabeza y aceptó la mano del pelirrojo para luego caminar por la playa.

\- Gaara no la lleves tan lejos- Grito la rubia.- Recuerda que regresaremos juntos.

\- Tem, tú no estás sorprendida, ¿Tu lo sabías? - Sugirió el Castaño.

\- Si, era obvio cada vez que estábamos en Suna y yo nombraba a Hinata el sonreía como imbécil ,ya el hecho de sonreír era raro, así que lo puse a prueba decía palabras claves como Hinata, Konoha, Besos y bueno el resto lo deduje- Dijo la rubia.

-¿ Y por qué no me contaste?-

-Es la vida de mi hermano, el sabrá lo que hará, Hinata es una joven dulce y tierna, creo que es perfecta para Gaara- Sonrió, mostrando algo de orgullo

\- Si es tierna, sensible y adorable mientras que a nuestro querido hermano Satanás le tiene miedo - Refunfuño Kankuro.

\- Tranquilo, estarán bien- Aseguró Naruto.

\- Sí, creo que Hinata está feliz- Complementó la chica con ojos de Jade.

\- Ese no es el problema- Sugirió Kankuro- Se que no le hará daño a Hinata, el problema será ¿a cuántos dañara por estar con ella? ¿cuántos ojos sacara por que le miren a su Hinata?- Bromeó Kankuro sacando un par de carcajadas.

\- Déjalo ser, todas querríamos un novio que te sobreproteja y le grité al mundo lo loco que está por ti- Sugirió Ino.

\- Yo por ti lo gritaría en el universo- coqueteó el castaño, mirando a la rubia a los ojos sacándole un leve sonrojo -¿Te gustaría ir a nadar?-

\- No sé nadar ¿Me enseñarías? - Dijo la rubia jugueteando con un mechón de pelo.

\- Encantado, vamos- Sugirió el chico para llevarse a la rubia de una coleta hacia el mar.

\- Okey, oficialmente eso me tomo por sorpresa- Soltó Temari sonriendo, mientras miro hacia atrás buscando a Naruto y a la peli rosa y para sorpresa de ella no estaban.- Bien, me quedé sola y mi novio no creo que piense en llegar.

El sonido de las olas adornaba el momento, la marea mojaba sus pies, estaba nerviosa mantenía su mirada fija en los pies del pelirrojo que caminaba al frente de ella, de vez en cuando miraba sus manos tomadas fuertemente, aún estaba sonrojada, en sus pensamientos aun estaba el recuerdo de ese beso, no sabía que significaba.

\- No creo que aquí nos molesten- Dijo el pelirrojo deteniendo su andar y mirando directamente a los ojos a la Hyuga, notaba algo de inseguridad en su mirada.- ¿Qué Pasa?

\- Gaara, ¿Cual es nuestra relación?-Pregunto con miedo a la respuesta, el sonrió.

-Dime, ¿ Que te gustaría?- Dijo tomando las manos de la Hyuga y acercando su cara a la de ella - ¿Quieres un amante discreto? - Susurro para luego besarla sutilmente en los labios - O ¿ un amigo con ciertas ventajas? - Volvió a besarla y se acercó suavemente, la apretó en contra de él, la Hyuga se sonrojo al sentir sus abdómenes tan pegados, piel con piel y sus pechos aprisionados en contra de él casi como si la delgada tela de su bikini no existiera - O mi opción preferida ¿Un Novio? - La beso y la apretó un poco más contra él para intentar acceder a su boca, ella se relajó y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos correspondiendo el beso, dándole libre entrada a su boca en un beso pasional, se separó sólo para darle un pequeño beso esquimal.

\- Supongo que escoges la última opción - Sonrió el pelirrojo

\- Si - Respondió relajada mirando directamente a sus ojos rodeados con esas hermosas ojeras que tanto le gustaban - Eres tan lindo- Susurro con un leve sonrojo.

\- Tu eres hermosa a niveles cósmicos - Le respondió de forma coqueta ocasionando que su leve sonrojo aumentará - Me encantan esos sonrojos tuyos-

-¡Oye! lo haces a propósito - Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

\- Claro, quien no querría provocarlos son tan tiernos - Sonrió para luego besarla lentamente, la volvió a apretar en contra de él, sus pechos se sentían tan bien contra su torso lo hacían desear quitar las pocas prendas que la cubrían para poder tener contacto directo contra su cuerpo, su beso se profundizó más, la mano del pelirrojo se deslizó hasta la cintura de la Hyuga.

-Gaara aquí no, aquí sí que nos pueden ver- Susurro la Hyuga sabiendo a donde iba la situación.

\- Aquí no ¿qué cosa?- Pregunto con una mirada lujuriosa.

\- Que tal ahí - Apunto hacia unas grandes rocas.

\- Eres una pervertida - Susurro sonriendo.

-¡ Ga...Gaara! cállate - Mientras se enterraba en el pecho del joven pelirrojo quedándose unos instantes así- ¿ Iremos o no? - Pregunto aun enterrada ahí ocultando su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

\- Claro, ese cuerpo tuyo no se recorre solo- Con un notorio sonrojo la Hyuga se soltó del abrazo y camino hacia las rocas.

 **En otro lugar**.

\- Kankuro, cálmate - Susurraba la Yamanaka, la parte superior del traje de la rubia estaba tirado por el piso del vehículo - ¿Estás seguro que aquí no nos verán?- Preguntaba preocupada mientras una cabellera castaña se encargaba de darle atención a sus pechos sacando ligeros gemidos.

\- Tranquila nadie vendría al estacionamiento mientras el sol este así, todos estarán disfrutando de la playa, fue una suerte haber venido en nuestros vehículos por separado - Sonrió mientras besaba sutilmente a la rubia quien aun estaba insegura.- Créeme sólo Relájate- Esta asintió con la cabeza correspondiendo el beso, el castaño continuo masajeando los pechos de la rubia mientras no aflojaba el beso - Eres hermosa - Artículo entre besos, para luego pasar a succionar su pezón izquierdo mientras seguía masajeando el otro con sus manos los gemidos de la rubia eran música para el castaño aunque la rubia trataba de ahogarlos mordiendo la playera del chico, se detuvo solo para acomodarse entre las piernas de la rubia preparándose para penetrarla, la miro a los ojos de manera lujuriosa como preguntando si podía hacerlo, la chica con un leve sonrojo asintió, sutilmente movió la parte inferior del bikini a un lado comprobando la excitación de la joven en su rosáceo centro, bajo su traje de baño dejando ver la suya, lentamente entró sacando un hermoso gemido de la rubia para luego comenzar a embestirla con fuerza, el carro se mecía con cada embestida y los gemidos comprobaban el panorama que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

\- Sakura ¡No te vayas!- Un grito atravesó el estacionamiento.

\- Naruto- Dijeron al unisonó parando toda actividad erótica, el castaño se desmontó y ajustó su traje de baño en un solo movimiento - No salgas quédate aquí, yo me hago cargo - Susurro el castaño para luego descender del vehículo, observando la discusión que tenían el rubio y la peli rosa unos metros más allá.

\- Eres un imbécil, como te atreves a tocarme un pecho así como así- Reclamaba la Haruno.

-Pero creí que te gustaría -

\- Claro que me gustaría pero en una cama, en algún lugar romántico no en un maldito puesto de ramen, me sacas de quicio, adiós - Diciendo esto se subió a su carro.

\- Sakura no te enojes - Decía el muchacho mientras la peli rosa se marchaba en su carro.

\- Naruto, ¿Enserio lo hiciste?- Pregunto el castaño apareciendo por la espalda del rubio.

\- No quiero hablar de eso - Dijo apenado el Uzumaki- ¿Kankuro me puedes llevar a casa? Sakura era quien me trajo.

\- Sí, Claro-

\- Gracias- Dijo el Rubio caminando hacia el carro de Kankuro.

-¿ Eh ? ¿Te irás ahora? - Dijo nervioso viéndolo avanzar hacia su carro sabiendo que adentro estaba la Yamanaka, el rubio lo ignoro y siguió caminando - ¡Naruto espera!- Grito demasiado tarde, Naruto había abierto la puerta encontrándose a la rubia con una mirada bochornosa, bastante sudada y con leves marcas en su cuello.

-¡I...Ino! - Exclamó el rubio.

Apretaba fuertemente la nalga de la ojiperla mientras la besaba apasionadamente, ambos jadeaban sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras su respiración se volvía más irregular, debido a los movimientos la parte superior del bikini había dejado escapar un rosado pezón, el chico al notarlo no dudo en devorarlo de manera instantánea, lo succionaba y de vez en cuando de manera juguetona lo mordía sacando pequeños y dulces gemidos de la Hyuga quien trataba desesperadamente de acallarlos mordiendo sus dedos. el placer pronto la haría perder la noción del lugar en donde estaban.

\- Gaara, detente- Jadeo la ojiperla con su ultimo ápice de cordura.

\- Recién estoy comenzando- Susurró el pelirrojo sin despegarse del rosado y ahora duró botón.

\- Gaara dormirás en mi casa hoy, pero por ahora detente, luego no te detendré - Hablo tratando de no gemir por el placer, el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y la miro atónito.

\- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó con sorpresa.

\- Si - Dijo recuperando el aire- Tenemos 23 años, somos totalmente responsables de nuestras acciones ¿ No? - Dijo aún notoriamente afectada por la lujuria que aplicó el pelirrojo sobre ella - Tengo mi propia casa debería ser capaz de decidir si quiero que alguien se quede conmigo.

-¿Celebraremos nuestro noviazgo?- Le susurró al oído.

\- Obviamente - Respondió más relajada al ver que el pelirrojo se había calmado.

\- Hina ... Necesito ir a dormir ahora - Dijo con mirada libidinosa.

\- Pero...- Fue lo único que artículo al ser levantada por el pelirrojo, quien la cargo y tomo una dirección, el estacionamiento.

\- Gaara, al menos digámosle a Temari - Sugirió la ojiperla quien no trato de zafarse.

\- No, sería muy problemático de explicar- Dijo el pelirrojo- Mejor sólo me disculpo luego.

\- ¡Gaara! - Exclamó la ojiperla.

\- Bueno, pero avisaremos y nos marchamos de inmediato - Advirtió el pelirrojo.

\- Si, entiendo - Dijo la Hyuga mientras el chico la dejaba suavemente en el piso.

\- Estos idiotas, se supone que vendríamos como grupo de amigos pero todos se fueron con sus hormonas revoloteadas, malditas hormonas, maldito amor, maldito Shikamaru tienes la culpa de todo, si estuvieras aquí no me sentiría así- Refunfuñaba la Rubia.

-No seas problemática mujer - Soltó el Nara para luego dejarse caer al costado de la rubia que lo miraba enojada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo - Perdón, me quede dormido, aceptare el castigo - Dijo resignado.

\- Estúpido - Dijo la rubia para luego besarlo suavemente y posar su cabeza en las piernas del Nara - Pensé que no llegarías - Un rastro de tristeza se hizo notar.

\- Apenas eh despertado eh salido cagando leches de casa - Dijo sonriendo - Hasta el bañador me eh olvidado de traer- Saco una risa en la rubia, eso lo hizo feliz.

\- Gracias por venir -

\- Gracias por esperarme - Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, siendo arrullados por la canción que el mar les dedico.

\- Tem, me voy con Hinata, un gusto hasta luego - El pelirrojo ni siquiera se mostró frente la rubia - Sigue disfrutando tu momento.

\- ¡ No dejare que la perviertas, maldito enfermo ! - De un salto la rubia ya estaba en pie, apunto de golpear a su hermano pequeño, lo tenía por el cuello.

\- Vez de te dije que sería difícil de explicar - Miro al Nara que estaba sentado relajadamente a pesar de la escena que se estaba montando - Hola Shikamaru -

\- Hola Gaara - Saludo moviendo su mano.

\- Hola Shikamaru - Saludo tiernamente la Ojiperla, quien recibió un movimiento de manos en forma de saludos por parte del Nara. - Temari, fue mi idea, le pedí a Gaara que fuera a dormir a mi casa - Dijo tiernamente tratando de defender a su novio.

\- No Hinata no mientas por este maldito, tú piensas que quieres pero este infeliz es un maldito manipulador, te golpeare hasta que te arrepientas - Susurro de manera diabólica la rubia.

\- Esta vez no eh hecho nada, ella me ah invitado sola - Soltó Gaara un tanto ¿Intimidado?, se veía que el poder de intimidación era de familia.

\- Tem insisto - La ojiperla intervino poniendo su mano sobre la mano que sostenía a Gaara - Yo lo invite, y de verdad deseo que vaya-

\- Si insistes - Dijo la rubia, para luego soltar al pelirrojo - Escúchame idiota si le haces algo que ella no quiera o le haces daño yo misma te aplastare cada hueso que tengas - Amenazo la rubia. - Hina, si se pasa de listo llámame -

\- Vamos Temari déjalos ¿No recuerdas cuando te escapabas de casa para poder vernos? - Interrumpió el Nara.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! - Exploto la rubia.

-Bueno nos vamos - Sugirió el pelirrojo mientras jalaba del brazo a la ojiperla.

\- Gaara, compórtate - Dijo la rubia alzando su mano en forma de amenaza.

\- Nos vemos - Dijo la ojiperla para luego seguir al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Que hace Ino contigo? - Pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe - El castaño se puso a la defensiva.

\- Lo que haga o no es mi decisión - Dijo la rubia de una coleta.

\- Okey, los dejo en paz - Dijo el rubio con un tono burlón - No me gustaría interrumpir vuestro " ejercicio" Ino ya está bastante sudada - Dijo el rubio con una mirada pícara y luego salió corriendo.

\- ¡ Serás imbécil !- Grito Kankuro, para luego suspirar - Entonces ya que estamos solos, ¿ podríamos seguir su consejo ?- Dijo el castaño acercándose a la rubia que aún estaba en el auto.

\- ¿Eres estúpido o qué?- Dijo molesta la Yamanaka - Ya estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos, me niego a tener sexo aquí - Dijo tajante saliendo del vehículo.

\- Pero Ino... - Dijo el castaño.

\- Nada de peros, tan sólo dejémoslo para otro día, aparte no nos conocemos mucho - Sugirió.

\- Pero hace unos minutos, eso no te molesto - Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

\- Pero hace cinco segundos lo recapacite - Respondió la rubia y comenzó a caminar - Invítame a salir, quizás acepte - Dijo en una actitud un tanto Diva.

\- Esa mujer- Susurro mientras miraba las curvas de la chica contornearse - Bueno nadie dijo que sería fácil - Sonrió - Y creo que así es mejor-. Dijo el castaño mientras caminaba detrás de la chica sin sacar la vista de sus nalgas.

-Oye depravado, ¿sabes que los ojos están mucho más arriba?- La voz ronca del pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos libidinosos.

\- Cállate - Respondió conciso.

\- ¡ Ino !- Grito la Hyuga, haciéndole señas a la rubia para que se acercará.

\- Te ves mal - Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- No es nada- Evitó el tema el castaño.

\- Okey -

\- Hinata ¿ Ya te vas ? - Pregunto la Yamanaka acercándose a su amiga quien traía un pequeño bolsito donde se notaba estaba su ropa.

\- Si, Gaara se siente enfermo lo llevaré a mi casa para darle unas pastillas - Sugirió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿ Si ? - Pregunto astuta la Rubia- Tengo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y para el estómago en mi bolso.

\- Vamos a su casa a celebrar nuestro noviazgo, ¿ algún problema? - Dijo de manera perspicaz el pelirrojo al ver se la rubia ya preparaba un arsenal de preguntas, la Hyuga quedó sin habla su cara de tiñó de rojo.

-N...No - Dijo la rubia sorprendida, la Hyuga sólo sonrió, si ahora iban a ser novios debería acostumbrarse a los ácidos comentarios del pelirrojo no podría intentar cambiarlo después de todo se enamoró de él siendo así.

\- Así que son Novios - La rubia la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- S...Si - Tartamudeo nerviosa.

\- Ahora es mía - Dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola por la espalda, haciendo que la Hyuga sintiera que sus piernas fallaban, se apoyó sin quererlo en Gaara.

\- Son unos tortolos - Dijo el Castaño al ver la imagen de la Hyuga apoyándose en el hombro del chico con este abrazándola cariñosamente.

\- ¿Vamos? - Le susurró al oído el pelirrojo, la ojiperla asintió se fueron caminando abrazados.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, sólo adornado por la música la Hyuga una demasiado distraída pensando en lo que había dicho y en lo que eso significaba, sus sonrojos iban y venían por el sólo hecho de imaginarse en esa situación, El sonido de la alarma de retroceso del vehículo la saco de sus pensamientos, habían llegado muy rápido para su gusto.

\- Si lo deseas, me iré al hotel - Dijo el pelirrojo al notar sus contantes sonrojos durante el viaje.

\- Y...yo decidí esto - Afirmó la Hyuga.

\- Si lo sé, pero estás en tu derecho en arrepentirte-

\- Gaara- Susurró la Hyuga, notando que el pelirrojo después de todo estaba dispuesto a respetar su opinión y no era sólo alguien detrás de sexo solamente- Yo te traje a mi casa, yo acepte ser tu novia, Yo decidí que hoy ... Bueno tu y yo ... tendríamos - La Hyuga se tiñó de un color rojo intenso - Sexo - Lo dijo rápido mientras miraba hacia afuera del vehículo dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido.

\- Si es lo que tu deseas - Sonrió.

\- Entremos - Articulo algo nerviosa para luego salir del vehículo disparada a la puerta de su casa mientras buscaba sus llaves, el pelirrojo la siguió luego de cerrar su carro.

\- Ahora que lo pienso nunca habías visto mi casa por dentro - Dijo la Hyuga dejándolo entrar.

\- Es linda- Dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene en total?-

\- Tiene una sola habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso, un estudio y dos baños y bueno el resto es obvio- Dijo la Hyuga sonriendo.

\- Son un total de 8 habitaciones, dos baños, una recámara, un comedor, un living, un estudio, la cocina y la entrada - Sonrió.

-Sí, ¿por qué las enumeraste? - Pregunto curiosa.

\- Fácil - Sonrió y la miro de forma lujuriosa - Vamos a empezar por la entrada - Susurro para lanzarla contra la pared, ahogando su gemido con sus labios en un beso pasional como si de eso dependiera sus vidas para luego comenzar a besar sutilmente la clavícula de la ojiperla.

-Ya comprendo - Jadeo la Hyuga - Pero por qué no empezamos en la cama.

\- No, ya comencé y prometiste no detenerme una vez entráramos a tu casa, cúmplelo - Respondió con una voz ronca llena de deseo mientras sus manos desataron la parte superior del bikini dejando libres los pechos que rebotaron sutilmente, el los miro con deseo para luego lamerlos sacando pequeños gemidos de la Hyuga, mientras con una de sus manos moldeaba su otro pecho, su humedad se hacía notoria en la parte inferior de su bikini.

\- Hazlo, hazme tuya - Jadeo llena de deseo.

\- Como ordenes- Deslizo suavemente la parte inferior del bikini por sus contorneadas piernas, las dejo a la altura del muslo, miro su zona íntima con lujuria para luego mirarla directo a su rostro enrojecido, la Hyuga asintió levemente y el pelirrojo instantáneamente lamio la humedad para luego insertar su lengua presionándola con su centro, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, la chica temblaba y gemía mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo del chico tirando y acariciándolo sentía su clímax llegar, si él seguía así se correría de pie en su boca, intento por todos los medios separarlo pero cada movimiento de su lengua en su centro robaba su fuerza, sus piernas temblaban peligrosamente.

\- Gaara - Jadeo para luego dejarse llevar, hasta que en un gemido que tenso sus músculos alcanzando su clímax, el chico se separó lentamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella intentaba controlar su respiración.

\- Exquisito - Susurro para luego en una maniobra se quito su traje de baño y su playera - Lista - La chica solo asintió todas sus fuerzas se habían ido en su clímax anterior, El chico levantó la pierna de la Hyuga para tener una mejor entrada, su erección rozó el centro de la Hyuga sacando un dulce gemido aun seguía sensible, lentamente entró un gemido broto de la Hyuga mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pelirrojo, algo le impidió seguir se congeló sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Eres Virgen - Aseguró incrédulo, como le hacía eso a su chica, a una persona tan especial como ella, tenía que darle algo a su altura, no sexo en la entrada de la casa - Lo siento, si quieres vamos a la cama, tu primera vez no debería ser así yo ...- Fue interrumpido por una mano en su boca que lo sorprendió.

\- Esto es demasiado especial, no lo arruines y sigue por favor- Hablo la ojiperla lujuriosa, ella encontraba que eso era lo mejor, hacer el amor de forma pasional sólo dejando que sus instintos los guiaran.

\- Lo haré, esto dolerá un poco, puedes rasgarme si así lo deseas - Sugirió.

-¿ Por qué haría eso? - Su pregunta fue contestada cuando un rayo de dolor atravesó su vientre mientras el chico la penetraba por completo, su gemido de dolor fue acompañado por el ronco gemido del pelirrojo cuando la Hyuga clavo sus uñas en su espalda haciéndolo sangrar.

\- Me moveré lento - Le susurró mientras comenzaba un vaivén en su cintura, lentamente los gemidos de dolor fueron olvidados dando paso al placer las embestidas cada vez eran más violentas el pelirrojo jadeaba mientras la Hyuga gemía cada vez más fuerte, el placer la tenía loca alcanzaría pronto su clímax de nuevo, el chico estaba en la misma situación comenzó a acelerar las embestidas y en un momento usando su fuerza levantó a la chica del piso aprisionando sus níveas nalgas mientras seguía embistiéndola, azotándola en la pared el ruido debido a la fuerza usada. haciendo eco en la casa al igual que sus gemidos.

\- Hina - Gimió su nombre en el instante en que ambos alcanzaron el clímax deslizándose hasta quedar acostados en el piso, agotados con su respiración entrecortada se quedaron varios minutos así, ella escuchando el corazón del pelirrojo que latía erráticamente y el regocijándose de la sensación de tenerla desnuda sobre él.

\- Eso definitivamente me llevo al cielo- Artículo el pelirrojo, ella sólo río estaba exhausta, las sensaciones con las que se acababa de llenarse, la hacían sentirse tan bien, intento pensar en cómo serían sus días de ahora en adelante, una leve presión en su zona baja la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Gaara? - Preguntó sabiendo lo que era.

\- Creo que ahora iremos a la alcoba- En un instante se levantó tomándola en sus brazos estilo nupcial sorprendiéndola.

\- Sube las escaleras primera puerta a la izquierda - Sugirió después de todo ya sabía lo que le esperaba, ella prometió no detenerlo y el ya daba por jurado que celebraría su noviazgo en cada lugar de esa casa - Supongo que está noche será larga -

\- Esta noche y las que vienen serán largas, no pienso dejarte ir nunca - Sonrió el pelirrojo mientras subía las escaleras.

/

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias a los Usuarios sin cuenta que me dejan un review es muy gratificante saber que alguien te lee :D, a los usuarios con cuenta les respondo por mp ;).**

 **Bye Mr.K**


End file.
